Volver a Creer
by Teffy25
Summary: Cuando un corazón esta lastimado, es dificil que crea en el amor, pero Jacob hara todo lo posible porque Stephanie vuelva a ser como antes.Mal Summary u.u
1. 180 grados

**Hola! Espero que les guste, en este fic Bella no es la protagonista, ni ninguno de los personajes de la gran S.M pero obviamente esta Edward y Jacob como protagonistas. Este fic lo invente producto de un sueño y pues como ya lo dije, espero que les guste.**

**Post Data: Este no es mi primer fic, pero sigo siendo una novata**

Volver a creer

_Capitulo 1:_

Hoy era el día en que volvería a ver a la unica familia que me acogio, y me quiso como parte de su familia, estaba feliz por volverlos a ver, pero tambien estaba nerviosa de verlo de nuevo, de ver su sonriza, sus hermosos ojos color caramelo, su cabello revuelto y broncíneo. Me había alejado de esa maravillosa familia solo por él y tambien por la gran estupidez de que él cambiaria por mi. Era obvio que el gran y eterno playboy Edward Cullen no cambiaría por alguien tan insignificante como yo, pero lo que mas me dolio fue ver que tan perfecto mentiroso era.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba llendo a el maravilloso prado que me habia mostrado hace algunos meses mi novio, si mi hermoso novio, era increible que el chico mas guapo, inteligente, en resumen perfecto del mundo fuera mi novio, apenas llevabamos unos pocos años pero podía senir que lo amaba de verdad, en poco tiempo el mayor de los Cullen se había robado mi corazón. Cuando lo conocí era todo un rompe corazónes, jugaba con cualquier chica sin importale sus sentimientos, pero ahora el tenia dueña, esa era yo y dentro de poco seria su esposa, nos habíamos comprometido hace unos meses y yo no podía ser mas feliz._

_Me faltaba poco menos de 3 metros para llegar y cuando lo hice, sentí como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera, no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos, la persona mas importante para mi, estaba besando a quien podia reconocer como Miranda, una chica que la habíamos conocido en el mercado, simpatica, buena persona, alegre. Caí al suelo, mirando horrorisada la escena, tenía una mano sobre mi boca tapando los sollosos que pugnaban por salir con fuerza, sabia que Edward me escucharia igual, pero no quería que Miranda me viera así._

_Edward volteo a ver de donde provenian los sollosos y se encontro con mi mirada, podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro, maldito, sorprendido porque su novia lo encontro engañandola, ví como se levantaba y lentamente se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba, intente ponerme de pie sin resultado alguno, no tenía fuerzas para nada, solo quería morir. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a mi, me tomo del braso con suma delicadeza ayudandome a ponerme de pie, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, con sus pulgares limpío mis lagrimas y suavemente deposito un beso sobre mis labios, con este gesto reaccione y sin darce cuenta le plante una cachetada en el lobulo izquierdo, como podía tener el descaro de besar despues de haberla besado a ella._

_Lo mire con el mas de los profundos odios y corrí, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, corrí hacía ningun lugar en especial, caí varias veces, mi vestido que antes su largo llegaba hasta el suelo color azul pastel, con un hermoso corse blanco y medias mangas del mismo color del vestido, ahora tenia lodo, estaba rasgado y me llegaba hasta poco mas arriba de la pantorrila, mi cabello era un desastre, pero la verdad poco me importaba, ya nada importaba._

_Cuando caí en cuenta ya estaba en Argentina, no me había dado cuenta de que había corrido tanto, pero así era, yo hablaba perfectamente español, ya que mi procedencia era latina o mas especificamente colombiana, me quede unos días o guisa semanas, da igual la verdad, divagando por Argentina, de vez en cuando iba a Chile y Brasil, despues de ese tiempo ya estuve lista para volver y recoger mis cosas. No se cuanto demore en llegar, pero cuando lo hice Alice fue la primera en darme la "bienvenida", me abrazo con tanta fuerza que de no ser porque tambien era mitad vampiro, me hubiera roto los huesos, no le devolví el abrazo, cuando se separo de mi, pase a su lado sin saludar o decir algo a alguno de ellos y subí a mi habitación, empaque todo lo que había traido conmigo, una maleta basto para todo._

_Edward había estado golpeando la puerta insistiendo en que teniamos que hablar, yo no quería, no podía hablar con él, no podía sequir cayendo en sus mentiras, necesitaba escapar de hay, encontrar un lugar en que pudiera olvidar todo lo que paso, donde pudiera recomenzar, al momento en que habrí la puerta Edward trato mirarme a los ojos pero desvié la mirada y entró a la habitacion, sabía que el ver sus ojos haría que cayera de nuevo en sus mentiras._

_-¿Que quieres Edward?- Su nombre lo dije con tanto asco, con tanto dolor, y él noto pero siguio mirandome fijamente, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cara, pero de ninguna forma lo miraria a los ojos._

_-¿Podemos hablar?- Sentía su voz como con tristeza, ¡Ja! que buen actor era._

_-¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?-_

_-¿Podriamos hablar como dos adultos?- Reí ante su comentario, el se había quedado en sus 17 años y yo apenas aparentaba 16._

_-Para hacerlo primero deberias saber como actuar como uno- Me digne a mirarlo y vi que sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes._

_-Se perfectamente que cometí un error, pero ¿podrías decirme si estas bien?¿Porque tardaste tanto en volver a casa?- Con cada pregunta elevaba mas la voz -¿¡Que nunca pensaste en lo preocupados que estabamos por ti! ¡Casi rompo el tratado con los lobos solo porque pensabamos que ellos te tenian!- Tomo una de las sillas que habia en la habitacion y la lanzo hacía una pared, la silla se rompio en pedasos y el estruendo causo que toda la familia estuviera en la habitacion en poco tiempo._

_-¡Por supuesto que pense en todos! pero ¿¡que querias que hisiera, que me devolviera a ver como me engañabas con Miranda, para ver como me restregabas que yo no te importo!. Pues dejeme decirle que yo estoy deztrosada por dentro gracias a usted, gracias a todas esas promesas vacias, gracias a un maldito mentiroso que solo jugo conmigo quien sabe para que- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, queria soltar todo lo que sentia, todo lo que llevaba por dentro, pero solo seque mis lagrimas y lo mire con desdén -Solo me llevo las cosas con las que llegue a esta casa, todo lo que me regalo esta en los cajones, puede hacer lo que quiera con eso, puede darcelos a Miranda, puede quemarlos, venderlos, regalarlos, lo que se le venga en gana, usted pago por ellos son todos suyos-_

_-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Eso yo te lo compre solo para ti... espera, ¿solo te llevas?... ¿te vas a ir?-_

_-Claro que si, no me quedare para ver como Miranda se queda con la unica persona que he amado, porque al contrario de lo que usted hiso, yo si lo ame de verdad, yo si le entregue el corazón, pero por lo visto no es suficiente para usted, con su permiso- Hice una pequeña reverencia y salí de la habitación sin dejarlo hablar, tomo de mi brazo y eso me enfurecio aun mas, lentamente volteé para estar frente a frente con él e hice que su mano ardiera hasta que la quito -En su existencia vuelva a tocarme, ¡ha! se me olvidaba, esto es suyo- Le tire a los pies el anillo de compromiso y sin pensarlo dos veces camine con paso decidido hacia la puerta principal, sentia como él me persequia pero no me iba a detener. _

_-Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, en verdad te amo, Miranda solo fue una aventura, un gran y estupido error, por lo que mas quieras no me abandones, no soy nada sin ti, te lo rugo Steph no te me vayas mi vida, quedate, hare lo que sea, lo que me pidas pero no te vallas-Se oida tirite,afligido, pero no podía perdonarlo, me hirio , como nadie antes lo habia echo. Di media vuelta y el estaba en el suelo arrodillado, el nunca habia echo tal cosa, pero para todo hay una primera vez, tome su mano y deposite una carta en ella antes de susurrarle 'debiste haber pensado en eso antes',salí de la casa y tome el primer tren que encontre, en mi mento solo se repetia esa escena que dio un giro de 180° a mi vida y una vocesita en mi cabeza que decia que tenía que rehacer mi vida, no podía permitir que un estupido vampiro me quitara mi escencia, aunque en estos momentos no me importaba mucho._

_Fin FlashBack_

Seque una lagrima que se había escapado con la manga de mi saco, aun dolia el recuerdo, aun despues de 70 años, pero ese día me marco, ahora nada me dañaba, era fria, calculadora, algunas veces malvada, pero eso me ayudo a demostrarle al mundo que con Stephanie Baccelliere nadie se metia sin antes pagar las consecuencias.

**¿Les gusto?... REVIEWS! **

**Teff**


	2. Llegada, sentimientos y ¿venganza?

**Hola! xDD. Quise mostrar a el personaje principal como latina, ya que pues yo estoy orgullosa de ser colombiana y me encantan los paises latinos. Hay demaciados fics que siempre los personajes principales son europeos o americanos (la mayoria) y yo quise hacer un cambio.**

**Tambien ya estaba harta de que Bella siempre sea el personaje principal, no tengo nada en contra de ese personaje (es mas amo a Bella xDD) pero no me gusta algo tan repititivo.**

**Espero que les guste ;D**

Volver a Creer

_Capitulo 2:_

Despues de varias horas caminando llegue a la casa, estaba en el mismo lugar que la de antes, pero esta era mucho mas moderna, sonreí inconcientemente, de seguro esto era obra de Esme, ella siempre habia sido buena con la decoracion. Al momento que llegue al porshe, sin haber tocado antes Alice salío y me miro, en susu ojos podía ver la emocion y la alegria, nos abrazamos en silencio. Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que todos estaban hay, excepto él, suspire, guisa estaba ocupado con Miranda.

-Hola...- Dije lentamente, esperando su reaccion, todos estaban en silencio, examinandome de pies a cabeza, guisa Alice no les dijo que yo vendría. En los ultimos 70 años no había dejado a Alice ver mi futuro, pero la ultima semana, lo hice y le deje ver que regresaba, le mostre mi número por si quería llamar, le dí la fecha exacta en la que volvía, pero nunca llamo. Emmet fue quien rompio el silencio.

-¡Steph!- En dos segundo ya estaba en sus brazos y mis pies no tocaban el suelo, lo abracé con bastante fuerza, en verdad extrañaba a mi oso, siquiera él, mi decendiente, a quien yo le decia que era mi primo, ni él sabia mi paradero en los ultimos años. Me dejo en el suelo lentamente y uno a uno salude a todos, sin darme cuenta de que Edward habia bajado, me miraba como incredulo, podía jurar que mi corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, respire hondo intentando calmarme y extendí mi mano.

Estaba perfectamente igual que hace años, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa azul remangada hasta los codos y con los primeros dos botones desapuntados, unas zapatillas negras y su cabello como siempre.

-Hola Edward- Él la tomo dubitativo y la estrecho suavemente, no dejaba de verme a los ojos.

-Stephanie, ¿en verdad eres tu?- Rode los ojos, la primera vez que nos vemos en 70 años y ¿eso se le ocurre preguntar?

-A menos que me hayan clonado o sea mi gemela malvada, si, soy yo- Reí bajo y él sonrio, como extrañaba su sonriza _"que te pasa Steph, volviste porque extrañabas mucho a tu familia, no para que él vuelva a conquistarte" _mi conciencia me reprocho, tenía razón. Di media vuelta y les sonreí a todos. Rosalie palmeo un lugar en el sofa a su lado, me sente y todos comenzaron a bombadearme con preguntas.

-Ya, ya, uno a uno por favor, que me voy a marear- Alice fue la primera

-¿Porque tardaste tanto? Pense que volvias ayer-

-¡Así que si me viste! ¿Porque no me llamaste si te deje ver mi número?- Me miro apenada.

-Si te ví, pero no pense que fueras tu, hace decadas que no sabemos sobre ti, así que pense que eras otra persona- Sonreí y los mire sonrojada

-Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en volver, tenia... amm... unas cosas pendientes por hacer- Mire a Edward y él tenía la vista fija en un papel que tenía en su mano, reconocí ese papel, era la carta que yo le había dado el día en que me fuí, ¿Que hacia con ella aun?. Escuche que Emmet me llamaba, gire a verlo.

-Entonces, si llegabas ayer, ¿porque llegaste hoy?-

-Pase a ver a los Denalí, cuando llegue Tanya me rapto para ir a New York de compras, luego acompañe a Irina a todas las biblioteras y librerias de alla, y a Kate a las tiendas de musica-

-¿Fuiste a New York con ella de compras y siquiera me llamaste?- Alice grito como una loca, siempre la llevaba de compras y eso hiso que se alterara

-Lo siento, te prometo que iremos todo un día completo-

-Que sean tres y trato echo- Reí y acenti, con ella nunca podria ganar tratandose de ropa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-

-Cuanto tiempo me quieran aquí- Sonreí, Alice y Rosalie me abrazaron

-Entonces nunca te vas a ir- Reí y les devolvi el abrazo -Vamos tu habitacion esta lista- Mire a Alice... ¿si no creia que fuera yo la de las visiones, como tenía ya una habitación? -Por si acaso eras tu- volvi a reir y las segui, la habitacion estaba en la segunda planta de la casa, estaba al lado de una habitacion con un gran piano, sonreí, me gustaba tocar piano, cantar y medio sabia tocar la guitarra.

La habitacion era bastante grande, las paredes eran negras con lineas de varios colores que le daban un toque como si las lineas fueran rayos de luz, habia una cama de dos plazas con el cubre cama color cereza, en diagonal derecho de la cama había un estante con algunos libros y otras cosas de decoracion, y en diagonal izquierdo habia un gran sillon negro, el cual parecia de cuero pero sabía que era sintetico, yo odio las cosas de cuero, junto a la cama habia un armario gigantesco, no tan grande como el de Alice, pero si bastante grande, la habitacion era sencilla pero hermosa.

-¿Te gusta?- Mire a Alice y la abrace.

-Claroq ue me gusta, es hermosa, gracias- Sonreí

-Ok, entonces te dejamos para que te acomodes, luego te llamamos para cenar- Asentí y suspire, me sentía en casa, pero sentia como si algo me faltara, sabía lo que era, pero no lo quería aceptar. Estaba desempacando la ropa cuando alguien toco la puerta, volteé lentamente y Edward estaba recostado en el umbral, se veia jodidamente sexy hací.

-¿Si?- Lo mire esperando que me dijera para que estaba hay parado pero nada, no dijo ni hiso nada, esto me desesperaba. Luego de unos minutos saco de su bolsillo la carta, estaba arrugada pero aun asi en perfecto estado, como si fuera una reliquia, trague en seco, no le queria explicar nada sobre la carta, pero algún día teniamos que hablar sobre eso.

-¿Porque la escribiste?- No tenia respuesta para esa pregunta, ni siquiera yo sabia el porque la habia escrito, guisa para desahogarme, pero en estos momentos desearia no haberlo echo. Al no tener respuesta alguna de mi parte Edward entro a la habitacion y cerro la puerta, me sorprendio el que le pusiera el pestillo, se acerco peligrosamente a mi y acaricio mi megilla con sus dedos -No sabes cuanto te extrañe, quería salir a buscarte, por donde fuera, quería recorrer cada rincon del mundo hasta encontrarte, pero sabía que tu no querias que yo te encontara, así que me fui a Europa, regrese hace un arde años porque pensé que ya habias regresado, solo me quede por mi familia, fui un completo estupido por dejarme llevar por una tonta aventura, no por favor mi princesa no llores, yo no meresco siquiera tu perdon y lo se- No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que él comenzo a secar mis lagrimas -Porque mirate, aun despues de tantos años estas aun mas hermosa que antes, siques irradiando alegria, y yo, soy una basura que dejo ir a la persona mas importante de su mundo, no te preocupes no te estorbare, pero siempre estare hay para ti, protegiendote y cuidandote para que nadie mas pueda dañarte- Beso mi frente y yo suspire cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de sus labios sobre mi piel, pero en menos de un segundo todo eso desaparecio el ya no estaba hay y la puerta de la habitacion estaba abierta.

Me deje caer en la cama, lo amaba, lo sequia amando y eso lo tenia presente, pero no podía dar mi braso a torcer, todos estos años ideando una venganza no los echaria a la basura, hoy comenzaba mi venganza contra Edward Cullen, y juro que sufrira el triple de lo que yo lo hice.

**¿Que les parecio? Dejen sus reviews!**

**Teff**


	3. Los sentimientos regresan POVE

**Hola!... gracias por sus reviews... Emm no soy muy buena imaginando venganzas xDD pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Besos, Teff**

Volver a Creer

_Capitulo 3:_

Edward Pov:

Siete decadas desde que se había ido, cinco malditas decadas de estar en Europa tratando de olvidarla, cosa que se me hacía imposible, con mujeres y bebiendo su sangre como agua, había vuelto a Forks porque pensé que ella tambien lo había echo, pero no, ella no estaba aquí y nadie sabia sobre ella, quería volver a Europa pero mi familia me había pedido que me quedara. Hace mas de un año había conocido a una humana, que cuando estaba con ella hacía que me olvidara de Stephanie, por eso trataba de estar con Bella la mayoria del tiempo, esa pequeña humana se había ganado mi cariño de una forma en la que solo Steph habia podido lograr, amaba a Bella, siempre sentía la necesidad de protegerla del mundo entero y bueno ella no ayudaba mucho, era un imán para el peligro. Estaba llegando al instituto, quien diria que Edward Cullen volveria a el instituto despues de tantos años, en fin, guarde la carta en mi bolsillo del pantalón, que tantas veces había leido, y que cada vez que lo hacia me sentia peor conmigo mismo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreir y salí del auto, en el parqueadero estaba Bella esperandome, cuando la vi mi sonriza se volvio sincera, cuando llegue a su lado la bese, me encantaban sus labios, pero siempre tenia cuidado de no hacerle daño cuando estaba cerca a ella.

Hoy Alice se comportaba extraño estaba inquieta y nerviosa, hace unos meses habia mandando a arreglar la habitacion de Steph, si, sequiamos teniendo esa habitacion por si algún día ella regresaba, nunca perdimos la esperanza de volver a verla. Hasta Bella habia notado que Alice estaba rara, le habia estado preguntando pero Alice la evadia cambiandole el tema y a mi no me dejaba ver que pasaba. Se fue a casa apenas sono el timbre que indicaba el fin de el almuerzo, hice caso omiso y transcurrí mi día normal, cuando llegue a casa todos estaban inquietos y me sorprendío ver que me bloqueaban, subí a mi habitacion y puse mi Ipod a todo volumen, quería volver al menos por unos momentos a esa epoca en la que estaba con Steph, pero una imagen vino a mi.

Su hermosa cara, con su hermosa sonriza, labios rojos y lobulos sonrojados, sus ojos, la mezcla perfecta entre verde y azul, su cuerpo se veia mas tonificado, estaba mas alta y su cabello color chocolate ahora le llegaba a los hombros. Me levante rapidamente del sillon donde estaba recostado, la imagen era reciente, porque ella estaba vestida con unos pantalones de tubo oscuros, una blusa que dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo, unos tacones bastante altos color azul rey y un saco del mismo color.

Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar y reconocer la escena, Stephanie volvia, esto era una vicion de Alice, tenia que preguntarle cuando volvia, pero Emmet me lo informo cuando muy efucivamente grito su nombre, tire mi Ipod sin importarme donde cayera y baje las escaleras lo mas rapido que pude, quede petrificado al verla, hay, frente a mi, podía ver como todo se alegraba con su presencia, el verde palido del bosque se volvia mas vivo, mi pequeña ninfa estaba frente a mis ojos y yo como un idiota observandola sin decir una palabra.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, solo reaccione cuando sus hermosos labios pronunciaron mi nombre, su voz tan dulce resono en mi cabeza y tuve que ladear un poco mi cabeza, no creia que el amor de mi existencia estviera frente a mi extendiendo su mano hacia mi para que la tomara, lo hice duvitativo, guisa cuando la tomara desapareciera, guisa ella era solo un espejismo, pero cuando lo hice ella seguia hay, la estreche suavemente sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que siempre me quitaban el aliento, tuve que hacer la pregunta mas estupida de la historia, pero queria serciorarme de que era ella.

-Stephanie, ¿en verdad eres tú?-

-A menos que me hayan clonado o sea mi gemela malvada, si, soy yo- Sonreí de lado ante su respuesta, ella siempre había sido así de sarcastica. Todos estabamos sentados en la sala a su al rededor, y todos excepto yo la bombardearon con preguntas, no puse mucha atención saque la carta que tenía en mi bolsillo, ese pedazo de papel que ahora estaba arrugado, lo había cuidado como un tesoro ya que era la unica cosa que me quedaba de ella. Con Alice y Rosalie subieron a su habitación, entonces ¿si Alice sabía que ella volvía porque nunca me dijo nada?. Ellas la dejaron sola para que se organizara mientras iban con Esme a preparar la cena, de ella.

Golpee suavemente la puerta y me recargue sobre el umbral de esta, ella volteo lentamente y ví como casi me comia con la mirada, reí internamente aun despues de tantos años sequia causando algo en ella.

-¿Si?- Sequía pensando sobre eso, así que no le respondí, cuando vi que se estaba desesperando saque la carta de mi bolsillo y se la mostre.

-¿Porque la escribiste?- Queria saber el porque de esa carta, la cual no tenía nada bonito dentro de ella, pero sabía que así era como ella pensaba en ese momento. Entre a la habitación al no obtener ninguna respuesta, y le puse el pestillo, o queria que nadie nos interrumpiera, tenia que hablar con ella de una vez por todas, sabia que un pestillo no era suficiente para detener a un vampiro pero sabia que mi familia lo enteneria como un sinonimo de "queremos privacidad". Me acerque a ella y rose su suave megilla tibia con mis dedos -No sabes cuanto te extrañe, quería salir a buscarte, por donde fuera, quería recorrer cada rincon del mundo hasta encontrarte, pero sabía que tu no querias que yo te encontara, así que me fui a Europa, regrese hace un arde años porque pensé que ya habias regresado, solo me quede por mi familia, fui un completo estupido por dejarme llevar por una tonta aventura, no por favor mi princesa no llores, yo no meresco siquiera tu perdon y lo se- sus lagrimas recorrian sus megillas, las comence a secar con mis pulgares, le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentia, todo lo que habia sentido en estas ultimas decadas, obviamente resumido y gracias a eso estaba haciendo llorar a mi princesa, si eso era ella, una hermosa princesa, y yo, nada -Porque mirate, aun despues de tantos años estas aun mas hermosa que antes, siques irradiando alegria, y yo, soy una basura que dejo ir a la persona mas importante de su mundo, no te preocupes no te estorbare, pero siempre estare hay para ti, protegiendote y cuidandote para que nadie mas pueda dañarte- Bese su frente y ella suspiro cerrando los ojos, antes de que los abriera sali de la habitacion y me diriji a la casa de Bella, ya eran cerca de las 9 pm, así que Charlie, su padre, debia estar dormido y ella en su habitacion.

Llegue a su casa y trepe el arbol entrando por su ventana, ella sonrio al verme, todas las noches estaba con ella y mas desde que la deje hace unos meses, Bella estaba dormida en mis brazos y yo solo pensaba en Stephanie, Bella no se merecia que estuviera con ella pensando en otra, pero no la podia dejar, no la podia volver a dejar, estaria con ella hasta que se cansara de mi, le prometi a Bella que lo haria y a Steph que la dejaria tranquila, aunque me doliera profundamente no estar con ella, esta vez cumpliria mis promesas.

**¿Que tal el cap.? Espero sus reviews!**

**Teff**


	4. Bella y Jacob

**Hola!, gracias por leer mi fic :D**

**Flopii, Katherine gracias por sus reviews :D**

Volver a Creer

_Capitulo 4:_

Steph Pov:

Luego de cenar subí a mi habitación con la excuza de que habia tenido un viaje bastante largo y queria descanzar, todos entendieron y me dejaron ir sin ninguna pregunta. Edward se habia ido luego de hablar conmigo, eso me daba tiempo para idear mejor mi venganza, ahora solo necesita personas cercanas a él que no fueran de la familia, sabia de una chica, creo que era su novia o algo así, desde hace unas 2 semanas me he estado metiendo en sus sueños, sembrando en su interior un miedo profundo de perder a Edward, aun no sabía como se llamaba esa humana, pero tenia seguro que mañana en el instituto la reconoceria. Para entrar al instituto tenia que arreglar todo el papeleo, aunque eso no seria problema, sonreí y me acoste en la cama, era muy comoda y rápidamente quede dormida.

_Estaba llegando a el prado que me había mostrado Edward, esta escena se me hacía demaciado conocida, cuando llegue lo vi a él pero no estaba solo, estaba con otra persona, una mujer, de cabello color chocolate que le llegaba hasta los hombros, un, un momento, mi cabello me llegaba hasta los hombros, me mire y esta no era yo, estaba en otro cuerpo, tenia el cabello largo tambien color chocolate pero con bucles, guisa asi era la chica que ahora tenia Edward, todo se puso negro y de nuevo estaba en mi cuerpo, besando a Edward, extrañaba sus labios, él me miraba con tanto amor y adoracion que por un momento me lo creí, escuche un sollozo y voltee a ver que pasaba, alli estaba la chica pero no le podia ver la cara, Edward le decia que se fuera que no la queria, me sentia mal por la chica, pero que mas se le puede hacer._

Me desperte lentamente, sentia mi garganta seca, asi que me levante para tomar un vaso de agua, salí de mi habitacion recorriendo el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, todo estaba demaciado silencioso, no podia escuchar ni un solo ruido, baje las escaleras y me encontre con que no habia nadie en la casa, se me hiso extraño, pero supuse que se fueron de caza, abri en refrigerador y saque la jarra de té helado que habia hay lo puse sobre el mesón e intente bajar un vaso, la repisa estaba demaciado alta y no podia alcanzar un vaso, de repente resbalé, instantaneamente cerré los ojos esperando sentir el duro suelo contra mi cuerpo, pero no paso, lo unico que sentí fue un braso frio teniendome de la cintura, todo fue muy rápido, por eso no pude notar que Edward ya estaba en casa y era él quien me sostenia. Lentamente me dejo en el suelo y sin soltarme me susurro en el oido.

-Ten mas cuidado, no queremos que te lastimes- Su frio aliento me hiso estremecer, el solto una pequeña risa antes de soltarme.

-Lo hare... y gracias- Aun en la oscuridad podia ver su blanca sonriza, tuve que bajar la mirada si no me tiraria sobre él a besarlo.

-¿Porque no lo haces?- ¡Mierda! se me habia olvidado que ahora si podia leer mi mente, cuando llegue a la casa baje mi barrera y deje que todos los poderes de los Cullen funcionaran conmigo. Inmediatamente volvi a poner mi barrera, para que él no pudiera leer mi mente mas, porque si lo hacia guisa podria saber mi plan. Mordí mi labio y trague en seco, en un segundo ya estaba acorralada entre el meson y él. -Dime, ¿Porque no lo haces?- Con un dedo indice levanto mi menton e hiso que lo mirara. Su mirada era intensa, e iba de mis ojos a mis labios.

-Por... Porque- No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, solo me acercaba cada vez mas a él, puse una mano sobre su cuello y la otra la tenia sobre su pecho, él me tomo de la cintura -No, no puedo- Susurre sin alejarme de él, rocé sus labios y él hiso el ultimo movimiento para juntarlos, lo bese con todo lo que tenia guardado desde hace mucho, con toda la ira, odio, dolor... amor, todo lo que sentia, fue un beso intenso y el correspondío con urgencia. Unos segundos despues reaccione y me aleje de él, aunque extrañaba sus labios no podía dejarme caer de nuevo en sus redes, eso afectaria todo mi plan, sin mirarlo corrí a mi habitacion y cerre la puerta con pestillo.

No se a que horas me quede dormida, sentia como si solo hubiera dormido unos pocos segundos, pero Alice ya estaba en mi habitacion diciendome que me fuera a bañar, que Esme estaba preparando mi desayuno y ella iba a escoger mi vestuario de hoy, no me queria levantar pero sabia que el agua fria despejaria mi mente, todo lo que habia ocurrido ayer me tenia algo... confundida, si confundida, pero aun estaba decidida a vengarme de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen por su tración y ahora tambien por querer jugar conmigo cuando tiene a una humana, si queria jugar con fuego tendría que prepararse para resultar quemado. Salí de la ducha cuando escuche a Alice gritar desde mi habitación, llegue lo mas rapido que pude.

-¿Que pasa Alice?- Dije alarmada y ella me miro levantando unos tacones.

-¿Donde los compraste? He estado buscandolos desde hace meses- Rodé los ojos y suspire.

-No vuelvas a gritar de esa forma a menos que sea para algo importante-

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, estaba totalmente confiada, y hoy por fin conoceria a aquella chica que estaba atormentanto, reí internamente mientras arreglaba mi cabello, hoy tenia puesto otro pantalones tubo tambien oscuros, una blusa negra pegada en la parte del busto y de resto era suelta, una chaqueta roja y unos botines negros con un tacon bajo, tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras y me encontre con la mirada de Edward, me sonroje.

-Alice, ¿Nos vamos ya?- Ella asintio y la segui, entre a su auto y en poco tiempo ya estabas en el estacionamiento, habian varios estudiantes, bajamos del auto y muchos se nos quedaron mirando y susurrando, sonreí abiertamente al escuchar que se trataba de mi, me diriji a la oficina donde me dieron varios papeles que no me dí la molestia de prestar atencion de que se trataban y sali, todos seguian en el estacionamiento, pero ahora esta Edward y aguella chica, sonreí y llegue al lado de Alice, ella me miro sonriente y nos presentó.

-Bella ella es Stephanie Baccelliere, es como nuestra prima- Alice sonrio y me abrazo. -Steph ella es Bella Swan, una gran amiga y novia de Edward- esto ultimo lo dijo lentamente, yo solo sonreí y extendi mi mano hacia Bella, ella me miraba sorprendida y confundida, reí internamente.

-Mucho gusto Bella- Ella tomo mi mano y la estrecho suavemente.

-Mu... mucho gusto- Dijo lentamente mirandome a los ojos, ¡Ho no! gran error querida, vi como se estremecio y sonreí. Esto seria genial, ahora Bella hacia lo que yo quisiera, le hiba a ordenar que se marchara sin decir nada cuando escuche que la llamaron, era una voz de un hombre, voltee lentamente y ví al hombre mas perfecto del mundo, piel morena, ojos totalmente negros, musculoso, no podia dejar de mirarlo, pero lo mas impactante fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como una conexion con él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y quisiera compartir la eternidad con él. Se acerco lentamente a mi y senti como mi corazon se aceleraba cada vez mas, él extendio su mano y se presento.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black- Tome su mano y senti miles de corrientes electricas pasar por ella, me sonroje y le sonreí tontamente, no sabia que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos lo que me estaba pasando, pero queria saber cada detalle de él.

-Stephanie Baccelliere- Él sonrio y juro que casi muero de un infarto, su sonriza totalmente blanca, sus dientes perfectos, estaba totalmente hechizada por él. Esto era malo, muy malo, porque ahora con estos sentimientos que estaban floceriendo en mi interior, podria interferir con mi proposito. Alice me llamo y gire lentamente a verla, pero ví a Edward, él miraba a Jacob con odio profundo, no sabía porque, luego me miro y pude ver en sus ojos, una mezcla de tristesa y furia, dio media vuelta y comezo a caminar a un edificio, Bella corrio tras él, pero pude ver como le decia que queria estar solo, sonreí con malicia, mi plan estaba comenzando y yo no tuve que hacer nada. Gire a ver a Jacob y le sonreí dulcemente. -Tengo que ir a clases-

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Le sonreí y asentí, antes de darle un beso en la megilla. Di media vuelta y camine hacia un edificio que me habia indicado Alice, guisa mi plan funcionaria perfectamente y con menos esfuerzo de mi parte. Espera Edward porque herir a una hibrida y salir perfectamente bien, eso nunca sucede.

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? REVIEWS!**

**Besos, Teff**


	5. La chica del sueño

**Lamento mucho no haber publicado en esta semana, he estado muy ocupada, y borraron mis archivos donde ya tenia casi 3 caitulos adelantados u.u , pero aqui esta el 5° capitulo espero que les guste.**

Volver a Creer

Capitulo 5:

Bella Pov:

Habia sido una semana extraña (un que, ¿Que es mas extraño de tener a tu novio vampiro , que tu mejor amiga tambien lo sea y tu mejor amigo sea un hombre lobo? creo que nada), pero tenia un sueño recurrente, que me asustaba mucho, siempre veia que Edward me engañaba con una mujer, tengo que admitirlo era hermosa, tenia miedo de perderlo, de volver a perderlo, no entendia que significaba este sueño y no queria saberlo.

En mi sueño estaba besando a Edward, estabamos en el prado, cuando escuche unos sollozos, lentamente di media vuelta a ver que pasaba, cuando me vi a mi parada a una esquina del prado, mire para abajo y note que esa no era yo, cerre los ojos y al abrirlos ya estaba en mi cuerpo, pero me dolia el pecho, Edward me miraba con un "lo siento" en la mirada, pero no soltaba la cintura de aguella chica, y ella, solo me sonreia, me desperte asustada y voltee a verlo, hay estaba sonrei y me acerque mas a él, parecia pensativo pero con que estuviera a mi lado, es suficiente, por ahora.

Hoy Edward se habia hido temprano a su casa, antes de las 12 de la noche, no me dijo para que, siquiera se digno a besarme, solo me dio un beso en la frente, guisa estaba viendo a alguien mas, de mis megillas calleron unas lagrimas, en verdad tenia mucho miedo de perderlo. Casi a las 2 de la madrugada pude volver a dormir, a la mañana siquiente todo lo entia normal, Edward me paso a recoger y me beso, el camino hacia el instituto estaba igual que siempre, guisa exajere. Pero en el estacionamiento todos hablaban sobre una chica nueva, que habia llegado junto a los Cullen y que era muy hermosa, no me quise presipitar a nada así que fui donde estaban los chicos. Alice, como siempre me saludo muy alegre, aun cuando en estos ultimos dos días habia estado muy rara.

-¡Bella!, te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para todos nosotros, es de la familia- En eso a su lado llega la chica de mi sueño, le sonreí para no ser descortes. -Bella ella es Stephanie Baccelliere, es como nuestra prima- Alice sonrio y la abrazo, se podia ver que ellas eran muy unidas -Steph ella es Bella Swan, una gran amiga y novia de Edward- Esto ultimo lo dijo lentamente, guisa ella era algo de Edward o lo fue, ella solo sonrio y extendio su mano, estaba confundida y algo sorprendida.

-Mucho gusto Bella- Yo tome su mano y la estreche suavemente, ahora si me sorprendi, ella era calida, no era fria como los cullen, tambien tenia las megillas algo rosadas, si ella no era vampira, entonces era humana.

-Mu... Mucho gusto- dije lentamente y la mire a los ojos por primera vez, al hacerlo me senti como unida a ella, como si por alguna razon le debiera lealtad, como si tuviera la obligacion de hacer lo que ella diga, me estremeci por el frio que recorrio mi espalda, cuando oí que me llamaban podia ver que era Jacob, ella se giro lentamente y sentí que volvia a ser yo la que manejaba mi cuerpo. Note como Jacob quedo totalmente perdido con ella, y aparentemente ella tambien con él, ¿podria ser que ella fuera la imprimacion de Jake?.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black- Dijo Jake con voz seductora, lo sabia ya que lo conocia muy bien.

-Stephanie Baccelliere- Estaban tan en su mundo que para que Stephanie le pusiera atencion a Alice, esta le toco llamarla 5 o 7 veces, cuando giro, su mirada y la de Edward se encontraron, él solto mi mano y se marcho, no entendi que pasaba asi que lo segui, cuando por fin lo alcance él me dijo.

-Bella, ahora quiero estar solo, por favor ve a clases-

-Pero, Edward, dime que pasa con ella, tu no eres así- Él volteo a verme y solo dijo

-Te lo dire cuando yo lo entienda- y se marcho, yo quede aturdida por unos segundos y me dirji a mi clase, no sabia quien o que era Stephanie para Edward, pero lo descubriria y haria todo lo posible porque él no me dejara.

Steph Pov:

Varios chicos se mostraton muy amables conmigo, en todas las clases, yo solo les sonreia e intentaba ser cortes, pero en mi mente solo estaba Jacob, yo no creia en el amor a primera vista, pero con Jacob era diferente, no puse mucha atencion a las clases, cuando me preguntaban yo respondia ya que me sabia de memoria cada tema que el profesor estaba explicando, cuando sono la campana indicando que era hora del almuerzo, fui a la cafeteria, estaban todos menos Edward, me disculpe con Alice y le dije que queria hacer un recorrido por el instituto para conocerlo mejor y no depender de los demas para saber donde quedaba mi siguiente clase.

Estaba detras de un edificio que daba al bosque, hay estaba Edward, sentado en un tronco y con la cabeza gacha, me acerque a él sin hacer ruido y le pregunte susurrando.

-¿Que pasa?- Él se sobresalto y volteo a mirarme, sabia que estaba confundido, triste y se setia culpable.

-Ni yo se que pasa- Respondio secamente y volteo a ver el suelo verde. Una parte de mi le dolia verlo así pero otra se alegraba, en este caso gano mi debilidad por verlo triste, lo abrace por la espalda y puse mi cabeza sobre su espalda. Sentí como suspiro, pero no se movio ni un centimetro y solo apreto delicadamente mi mano con la suya.

-No sabes cuanto me dolio perderte, me sentia vacio, cuando estaba junto a ti sentia que mi corazon volvia a latir, sentia que no era un mounstruo, cuando te fuiste, me senti aun peor, y cuando volviste senti que podia remediar todo, que podia tenerte de nuevo conmigo, pero entendi que no, cuando viste a Black-

-No digas eso por favor, yo no volvi para darte otra oportunidad, volvi porque me hacian mucha falta, y no te puedo negar que Jacob me atrae pero no estoy lista para una relacion con nadie, aun despues de tantos años me duele- El se giro rapido y me sento sobre sus piernas mirandome a los ojos.

-Se que lo que hago esta mal, estar con Bella cuando mi corazon esta contigo, pero no la puedo dejar, no de nuevo, ella es muy importante para mi- con la yema de sus dedos acaricio mi megilla derecha -Pero no puedo soportar que otro te mire como lo hago yo, se que es imposible que alguien mas no te ame ya que tu eres perfecta, pero mis celos...- En eso suena el timbre, maldije por dentro y me puse de pie.

-Bella te esta buscando- Sali de alli como alma que lleva el diablo, sabia lo que sentia por Edward, pero ahora sentia algo mas por Jacob... Espero que por lo voy a hacer no los pierda a los dos.

**¿Que les parecio, Les gusto? REVIWES!... y otra vez perdon por no haber publicado antes, intentare hacerlo mas seguido.**

**Teff**


	6. Aviso

**¡AVISO!**

**Hola gente que lee mi fic, gracias por leerlo y me disculpo por no haber estado en tanto tiempo, prometo, volver a subir un capitulo diario desde este 09 11 2012.**

**De nuevo, lo siento y espero sigan leyendo…**

**Post data: Tengo mas fics nuevos :3**

**Los quiere, Teffy ^^**


	7. Noche sin luna

_**¡Hola!**_

_**, si lo se, lamento no haber publicado nada de nada antes, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**_

_**Teff.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Noche sin luna**_

Al terminar la escuela deje todos los papeles que me habían dado y salí a encontrarme con Alice, al llegar junto a ella le dije que iría a caminar por el bosque, necesitaba estar sola un momento, despejar mi mente tan solo unos minutos.

-¿Estas segura que quieres estar sola?. Yo le podría decir a Jasper que se adelante y prodíamos ir a comer un helado, bueno solo tu, pero podrías hablar con tu vieja mejor amiga- Le sonreí dulcemente a Alice y le di un fuerte abrazo, ella estaba loca, pero se podía contar con ella ciegamente, le susurré.

-Muchas gracias, Alice, pero quiero ir a caminar sola, tengo... cosas en que pensar- Ella solo asintió, dió media vuelta y se fue al lado de su novio.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por un tiempo, pensaba en Edward, en nuestro pasado, lo seguía amando, eso no lo podía negar, pero tambien había una conexión muy fuerte con Jacob, no sabía en realidad que era, pero sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, como si algo me atrajera hacía él de una manera inexplicable. Llegue al borde de un acantilado y me senté allí, veía como las olas del mar se movian tranquilamente, todo se veía tan... pasifico, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Te vez mucho mas hermosa cuando sonries- Di un pequeño salto, voltee la mirada hacía el lugar donde provenia la voz y me encontre con un Jacob con una amplia y blanca sonrisa, me sonroje un poco por lo que había dicho, pero lo hice aun mas cuando note que no llevaba camisa, solo tenía un pantalón corto y unos tenis deportivos.

-Gracias, ¿que haces aquí?- Le pregunté con curiosidad, en la playa no había nadie como para que estuviera con algunos amigos y no había visto casas cerca como para que viviera allí, aunque claro, en el bosque no hay ninguna casa, excepto la de los Cullen. Él se quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de responder, se notaba que estaba pensando en una respuesta.

-Estaba... caminando, ya sabes, es bueno caminar- Solto una pequeña risita que hiso que me quedara viendo su boca, reí bajo y me sonroje. -Y ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-Tambien estaba caminando, quería... pensar- Le sonreí y en unos segundos ya estaba a mi lado, lo mire enarcando una ceja y él solo sonrio. Sabía que él no era un humano común, pero tambien sabía que no era un vampiro, solo quedaba una posibilidad, aunque la rechace inmediatamente, los lobos no habían vuelto a aparecer desde hace muchos años.

-¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a los Cullen?-

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, casi 70 años- Reí bajo y tape mi boca al notar lo que había dicho, el creía que era humana, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-Wow... es mucho tiempo- Me sonrió y luego miro hacia el mar algo serio -¿Eres pariente cercana de Edward?- Lo mire sin entender, ¿a que venía esa pregunta?

-No, de echo gracias a él fue que conocí al resto de la familia- Sonreí al recordar aquella vez que Edward me presento oficialmente ante su familia como su novia, desde ese día Alice y Rose fuerón mis mejores amigas, Emmet mi hermano gigante, Carlisle y Esme fueron como unos padres para mi. Jacob me miro a los ojos tratando de desifrar algo, yo no pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos, erán de un profundo negro, pero erán muy brillantes. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No... nada, solo trato de saber que tiene Cullen, todas las chicas hermosas, divertidas e inteligentes están a sus pies- Refunfuño y volvio la vista otra vez al mar.

-Eso... creo que no lo puedo responder- Susurré, ni yo misma sabía esa respuesta.

-Entonces, fuiste algo mas que su amiga ... o ¿lo eres?- Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, pero esta vez pude notar ezperansa mezclada con tristeza.

-Lo fuí, hace mucho tiempo fuí su... novia- Suspiré, no le podía decir que fui su prometida eso lo arruinaría todo, el acaricio mi mejilla izquierda con mucha suavidad, con tanta delicadeza como la que se tiene cuando tocas porcelana.

-Ese... te hiso sufrir- Hiso una pequeña pausa, no me estaba preguntando nada, solo estaba afirmando, lo unico que pude hacer fue asentir, no quería seguir hablando sobre eso porque sabía que habrían varias lagrimas sobre mis mejillas, volví mi mirada a sus ojos y note algo especial, era un brillo único, le sonreí dulcemente pero con algo de tristeza y le susurre.

-Cambiemos de tema, por favor- Él me sonrió, de nuevo, yo siempre me quedaba anonadada por su sonrisa, era... perfecta, se quedo mirandome por unos instantes, estaba pensando en algo y por primera vez, quise tener el poder de Edward para saber que estaba pensando, ¡Rayos!, siquiera cuando estaba junto a otro hombre podía dejar de pensar en él, que patetico. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando note que comenzaba a acercarse a mi, no me quería mover, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no era el momento indicado como para besarlo, así que solo volví mi sonrisa mas sinsera y le dije -Tal vez deberíamos conocernos mas, ¿No crees?- Reí bajo sonrojandome instantaneamente al ver como se alejaba, estabamos a uno centimetros de distancia.

-Tienes razón- Solto una pequeña risa y me miro curioso. -Cuentame ¿Que eres? Estoy totalmente seguro que no eres humana, pero tampoco eres vampira- Mordí mi labio pensando en si decirle o no, pero ya estabamos muy en confianza y quería sequir pasando un rato con él.

-Soy híbrida, mi sangre es de bruja pero hace bastante me convirtieron en vampira, así que soy mitad bruja y mitad vampira- Lo mire esperando una respuesta de su parte y lo que hiso me sorprendió, sus ojos comenzarón a brillar con fuerza y su sonrisa se volvió como la que tiene un niño de 5 años cuando lo llevan a un parque de diverciones.

-¡Wow!- Exclamo con fuerza. -¡Eso es genial!, no sabía que existían personas así-

-No somos muchas y la mayoría de los híbridos son mitad humanos y mitad vampiros, es bastante extraño-

-Debe seer genial, ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?-

-Bueno, son muchos en realidad- Reí bajo, no era como los vampiros que solo tienen una especialidad, yo tenía varias y algunas eran peligrosas. -Tengo varios grimorios, son libros muy antiguos donde mis ancestros escribían sus hechizos- Le explique al notar su cara de confución.

Seguimos hablando por varías horas, pero a mi me parecieron minutos, solo pude saber cuan tarde era porque comenzaba a hacer frío, Jacob noto eso y se ofreció para darme calor, tal vez yo lo mal interprete, porque él rió al ver como me sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza, entonces me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo, podía sentir el calor de su cuepo, era como si llevara una gran y calentita chaqueta, le devolví el abrazo, nos quedamos un momento así, abrazados, solo los dos mirando la hermosa noche que acababa de aparecer ante nuestros ojos, era luna nueva, y las estrellas brillaban con una gran fuerza haciendo de la noche aún mas perfecta.

Jacob decidió acompañarme a casa o al menos a un pedazo del camino, ya que no podía romper el tratado que habían hecho sus ancestros con nosotros, me despedí de él y camine hacía la casa, en mi mente solo daba vueltas la tarde que acababa de pasar con Jacob, cuando note que Edward estaba recargado en un tronco mirandome fijamente, no era una mirada triste, tampoco feliz, estaba... enojado, frustado y se le notaba, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, entonces supe el porque, había bajado mi barrera cuando estaba con Jacob y se me olvido volverla, Edward había visto todo lo que había pasado. Le di una sonrisa, no era una normal, tenía una clara mezcla de ternura y malicía, pase a su lado y el tomo de mi brazo, me voltee lentamente hacía él y lo mire.

-¿Pasa algo, Edward?- Él no dijo nada, solo me apriciono entre el gran tronco y su cuerpo, al volver la vista a su mirada, tuve miedo, estaba fuera de si, era como si un cazador mirara a su presa, la cuál había sido tan difícil de cazar y ahora la tenía entre la espada y la pared, se acerco peligrosamente a mi, sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que comencé a llamar a Bella, ya la tenía en mi poder así que en un tiempo vendría, lastimosamente tardaría mas de lo que quería, pero Edward no podía llegar tan lejos con ella aquí.

Él corto la distancía que había entre los dos y me beso, se le notaba furía, celos, deseo y lujuría... si aún el "virgen a los 110" sentía lujuría y no la podía disimular, le seguí el beso, lo disfrutaba, pero no era para eso, necesitaba que cayera, que estuviera totalmente a mis pies, para que luego el ataque fuera mas doloroso que el adiós. Todo pasaba lentamente, aún para un vampiro, nuestras ropas caían al suelo, pero no tan a prisa, eso era lo que quería, luego a lo lejos escuchamos un pequeño golpeteo, otro corazón bombeaba sangre no tan lejos de donde nos encontrabamos.

Edward supo que era Bella, pero no alejaba de mi, cuando ella estuvo aún mas cerca lo hizo, pero no mucho, aún podía sentir su fría respiración sobre mis labios, al veer que él no hacia nada, fui yo quien lo empujo soltandome de su agarre, tome mis chaqueta y mi blusa que estaban el suelo vistiendome rápidamente, él hizo lo mismo, nos miramos por un momento y yo corrí entrando a la casa, salude a todos con un simple "Hola, buenas noches" y fui hacía mi habitación dejando solo a Edward con una muy angustiada Bella.

Si Edward seguía comportandose así, mi plan funcionaría a la perfección y tal vez yo podría quedarme con un sexy lobo, reí para mis adentro por mis pensamientos... esto sería bueno.

_**¿Qué dicen, les gusto? dejen sus reviews ;)**_

_**Teff**_


	8. El tratado

**Hola... sé que no he escrito por un buen tiempo, espero que no me hayan olvidado y que les guste este cap.**

_**Volver a Creer:**_

**Capitulo 7: El tratado**

Sabía que podía llevar a cabo mi plan con una simple orden, pero no sería divertido, quería ver sufrir a Edward, ver como perdía todo, tal como yo lo hice. Sabía a la perfección que lastimaría a todos, pero mi odio creció bastante durante esos años. Ese día vestía con un pantalón oscuro entubado, unos botines negros, una camiseta de tirantes negra, una camisa en diagonal con el hombro derecho descubierto, ancha y algo corta, de un color zafiro, una chaqueta también negra (nótese cual es mi color favorito) y una bufanda del mismo color de la camisa. Salí de mi habitación y vi a Edward hablando con alguien por teléfono, su voz se notaba algo triste, él no se movía y me estaba interrumpiendo el paso, carraspee suavemente, él volteo a mirarme y se movió unos centímetros, pase a su lado y baje las escaleras.

Alice me estaba esperando, hoy Jasper iría de caza así que estaría conmigo todo el día, subí al Porshe, estuvimos bastante rato hablando de cosas triviales, cuando llegamos varios chicos (quienes no recuerdo sus nombres) se acercaron a ayudarme a llevar mis cosas, note como alguien me miraba, al voltear vi que era Edward, miraba a todos los chicos como si en cualquier momento fuera a quitarles sus cabezas, Bella estaba a su lado y se sonrojaba con cada cosa que Emmet le decía así que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de su novio.

Voltee mi mirada y sonreí dulcemente dándole a uno mi mochila, me abrí paso entre la multitud y fui a mi casillero con todos los chicos detrás de mi, guarde algunas cosas y me dirige a mi clase literatura, entre, me despedí de todos y le di un beso en la mejilla al que estaba cargando mis cosas, me senté en el puesto que estaba libre, ayer no había llegado quien ocupaba el asiento a mi lado, el aula comenzó a llenarse, el profesor entro y comenzó la clase, luego de un rato Edward se detuvo en el arco de la puerta, le pidió disculpas a el profesor y entro sin que él le dijera algo, se acerco a mí y se sentó en el puesto junto a el mío, maldije internamente, así que era él mi compañero.

La clase siguió normal, el profesor nos dejo un trabajo sencillo, el libro ya lo había leído varias veces antes, lo terminamos rápidamente, estaba aburrida ya que no tenía nada que hacer el resto de la clase.

-Stephanie...- Oí como Edward me llamo, voltee lentamente a mirarlo, me miro fijamente a los ojos, por un momento sentí miedo, pero él no sería capaz de hacerme daño.

-¿Si?- Le respondí casualmente.

-¿Porque me haces esto?-

-¿Hacerte qué?-

-Darme celos, ¿Que no vez que si alguien se te acerca me dan ganas de matarlo?- Sus ojos se tornaron negros, note como tomo el borde de la mesa y lo pulverizo, puse mi mano sobre la suya para tratar de tranquilizarlo y funciono, la tención de sus músculos disminuyo notablemente.

-No sé de que hablas, solo estoy tratando de hacer amigos, todos ustedes tienen pareja y no me gusta mucho el hecho de ser violinista- Bufe y me cruce de brazos.

-Sabes que daría todo por estar a tu lado, por ser feliz contigo, pero no puedo dejar a Bella- Eso sí que me enojo, quite mi mano rápidamente.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, pudimos ser felices hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por tu estupidez, solo tú tienes la culpa Edward- Estaba furiosa y por suerte el timbre sonó indicando que ya teníamos que cambiar de clase, salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude con Edward pisándome los talones, camine hacia el bosque, oía como Edward me llamaba, pero hacia caso omiso, seguí caminando hasta que oí que Edward no me seguía, de seguro se había cansado de llamarme.

Sentí como alguien entre los arboles me venía persiguiendo, sabía que era Edward así que no acelere ni me detuve, pero en un momento note que eran más personas quienes me perseguían, en ese momento sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y comencé a correr, corrí sin descanso, hasta que me tope con un acantilado, podía saltar pero no mucha distancia, debajo habían piedras que se veían filosas. Di media y pude ver unos lobos gigantes, se notaba que eran más grandes que unos caballos, en ese momento sentí verdadero pánico, sabía que eran hombres lobo por los cuentos que me contaba mi abuela y los varios libros, pero nunca había visto uno en persona, note en sus ojos que no tenían ninguna buena intención, ellos se iban acercando cada vez más, yo retrocedía un pequeño paso cada vez hasta que ya estaba al borde. Cerré los ojos para poder canalizar su calor corporal y dar una pelea justa, sentí como uno de ellos se movió hacia mí a una velocidad indescriptible iba a contraatacar cuando otro de esos grandes lobos se interpuso en su camino y no dejo que llegara hasta mí.

Cuando el lobo que había llegado se abalanzo contra el otro, en el aire note un olor peculiar, conocía a este lobo, sentía que lo conocía mas no sabía quién era. En el momento que ambos lobos cayeron al suelo, se quedaron totalmente estáticos, solo dos gruñían, luego todos se fueron, yo aun no era capaz de abrir los ojos, no estaba muy segura de que me encontraría cuando lo hiciera, sentí como un gran lobo se acercaba a mí, me iba a poner en posición de ataque pero no se movió, dio un pequeño suspiro que por algún motivo me relajo, abrí lentamente los ojos y el lobo se marcho entre los arbustos, lo seguí lentamente pero era rápido, seguí el camino que había dejado y sobre un árbol estaba recargado Jacob, el verlo me dejo sin aliento, solo estaba vestido con un pantalón hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas desgastadas, se le veía en todo su esplendor su perfecto y buen torneado torso, tenía una sonrisa de lado que mataba a cualquiera.

-Hago mucho ejercicio- No sabía a qué venía eso, cuando me di cuenta de que me le había quedado mirando su pecho desnudo, me sonroje al instante.

-S... se nota- Tartamudee y el sonrió mas, le sonreí de vuelta, era bastante sencillo hacerlo a su lado. -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Eso te debería preguntar, digo estas en territorio de la reserva, ustedes no pueden estar aquí- ¿Ustedes, quienes? no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo

-No te entiendo, ¿porque razón no puedo estar aquí?-

-Ningún chupasangre... digo, vampiro, puede estar aquí, ya sabes el tratado y todo eso- Un momento, ¿acaso el sabia que los Cullen eran vampiros?

-¿De qué me hablas?- El me miro y rojo los ojos, se acerco lentamente a mí, hasta que estuvimos a medio metro del otro.

-El tratado que hicieron ustedes hace mucho tiempo con mi abuelo. No te hagas la que no sabes, sé muy bien que ustedes son chupasangres-

-Yo no soy una vampira y no conozco del "tratado" del que me estás hablando-

-Pero hueles a ellos, lamento que Collin te atacara, es nuevo, recién se unió a la manada, no hace más de dos meses aun no controla muy bien su temperamento, pero dime ¿Cómo es que no conoces el tratado?- Su mirada era de pura confusión y curiosidad, solté una suave risa al verlo, se veía… adorable.

-Tal vez sucedió después de que me fuera, no estoy segura a decir verdad, así que cuéntame ¿de qué trata este tratado?-

-La manada y… ustedes, pueden estar en Forks, pero hay unos límites de terreno, ustedes no pueden entrar a nuestro terreno ni nosotros al suyo-

-Eso quiere decir que no debería estar aquí, ahora entiendo porque el lobo me quería atacar, lo siento… me iré ahora mismo- Le dedique una sonrisa y di media vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a él, cuando me detuvo tomándome del brazo, volvió a darme la vuelta y posando sus ojos en los míos susurro.

-Cuídate, por favor- Mordí mi labio al notar cuan cerca estábamos de nuevo, sus labios de nuevo estaban a solo centímetros de los míos y esta vez, con solo acercarme un poco más, los sentí, se amoldaban a los míos a la perfección, eran suaves y cálidos, fue un beso dulce, tierno, amable, solo duró unos segundos, porque de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por este chico, y eso no era nada bueno, me separé de él de golpe, y sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara corrí de vuelta a casa, si esto seguía, mi plan se arruinaría… o peor aún, Jacob acabaría lastimado.

Aunque me había dado algo bueno con que seguir, tal vez, este dichoso tratado me ayudaría en mi venganza, solo tenía que re calcular mis jugadas, mientras más cerca estaba de casa más segura estaba de que Edward pagaría, sin importar nada.

_**Este fue un capítulo que falto, pero lo pude recuperar… ¡Yei!**_

_**Esperen mas caps, y no olviden sus reviews.**_

_**Teffy**_


	9. A thousand years

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí esta otro capítulo nuevo, espero les guste**_

_**Lily otowa, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo para ser mejor cada día.**_

_**Bueno este capítulo va a ser un poco más largo, ya que ayer vi Breaking Dawn part 2 y estoy muy sentimental, los fics que hago siempre son en honor a la gran S.M, espero les guste…**_

_**Teffy**_

**Capítulo 7: **

Recién amanecía y yo no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, hoy tenía un extraño presentimiento, no sabía de que se trataba pero estaba nerviosa por ello, eran cerca de las 5 de la madrugada y aún no salía el sol, imagine que todos estarían ocupados ya que cuando me levante y camine hacía el pasillo, al abrir la puerta no se escuchaba nada, camine un poco hasta llegar a la sala con el hermoso piano de cola negro que estaba en la parte derecha de la sala, frente a él se encontraba un gran sofá blanco y había un pequeño sillón negro al lado posterior del piano, me senté frente a él y toque con suavidad las teclas, sin hacer un solo ruido, recordé el momento en que Edward me enseño a tocar piano, no era muy buena pero parecía como si a él le gustara lo que estaba escuchando, reí con suavidad al recordarlo, apenas teníamos unos cuantos meses de conocernos y ya estaba enamorada de él, al instante volvió a mi una hermosa canción, una que él me había compuesto hace bastante ya, comencé a tocarla con suavidad sintiendo como sus notan me invadían, sintiendo todo el amor que aún le tenía, toda la ternura con la cual él había compuesto esa canción, ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, no las segué, solo deje que cayeran libres por mis mejillas, tenía que dejar salir esos sentimientos y mejor ahora que estaba sola.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esos sentimientos, cuando de repente vi a dos personas sentadas en el banquillo frente a el piano, estaban tocando mi canción, MI NANA, yo parecía invisible para ellos dos, pero se veían tranquilos y la chica lo miraba tan enamorada, eran dos adolecentes enamorados, pero ¿Cómo era que ellos conocían mi nana?... al rato note que eran Bella y Edward, era por eso, él estaba tocando mi canción, para ella, sentí una gran rabia y grite, grite con fuerza, trate de tomar a Edward y darle un puño peor no podía, por alguna razón no podía acercarme a ellos, no podía tocarlos, ¡nada!, era como si fuera un holograma, pero ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada y por qué yo estaba viendo estas cosas?.

Desperté respirando agitada y sudando frío, pero no estaba sola, unos fuertes y fríos brazos me sostenían como si fuera de porcelana, levante un poco la vista y me encontré con unos ojos ámbar que me miraban con preocupación y ternura, Edward esta allí, a mi lado, con dificultad le pregunte en un susurro:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Él me sonrió con ternura, acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza y susurro acercándome a su pecho.

-Escuche que alguien tocaba el piano y no pude evitar a ver quién era, cuando te vi sonriendo no pude evitar quedarme allí parado- señalo la puerta –luego te desmayaste y corrí hasta ti, no reaccionabas y comenzaste a temblar, me diste un gran susto… mi amor- Esas palabras, tenía que mencionar esas palabras mientras me miraba de una forma tan dulce, levante mi mano izquierda y acaricie con suavidad su mejilla, él sonrió y ladeo un poco su cabeza para tener mi mano entre su hombro y su cara. –No sabes cuánto te he extrañado mi vida, sabes que te amo, ¿no?- Al decirme eso me miraba a los ojos y yo solo pude asentir con suavidad, sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hacer otra cosa más que asentir ante sus palabras. –Pero no puedo dejar a Bella, no de nuevo mi amor, lo siento…- Hizo una pequeña pausa haciendo una mueca levantándome del suelo, a lo lejos oí el aullido de un lobo e inconscientemente sonreí, no sabía porque pero presentía que era Jacob, él me miro molesto y se alejo de mi cuando ya me había dejado de pie frente a el banquillo. –Pero veo que eso no te importa, ya tienes a un chucho con quien jugar- Y con eso se fue, sentí rabia ante sus palabras así que lo seguí y hubiera preferido no hacerlo, en su sillón estaba una Bella muy dormida y el estaba sentado a su lado quitando algunos mechones de cabello que estaban sobre su cara, él estaba sentado dándome la espalda y tal vez no me noto, pero eso me rompió el corazón, corrí con pasos sigilosos a mi habitación y allí llore, lloré por estar enamorada de alguien como él, lloré por saber que él tenía a otra persona es su vida y lloré por no poder amar en ese instante a Jacob.

**Horas después…**

Ya había salido el sol y yo ya estaba duchada y lista para salir, hoy tenía unos pantalones tubo claros, unos converse negros, una blusa algo holgada negra y una chagüeta de cuero sintético negro, hoy no tenía ganas de usar tacones y corses, como comúnmente lo hacía, había bajado por un poco de jugo de naranja, le sonreí a Esme y la abrace dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y disculpándome por no desayunar hoy, no tenía hambre, así que camine por mi auto, por fin había llegado mi hermoso Audi tt negro, me subí a él y puse algo de música para ambientar el camino a la escuela, un poco de Halestorm, algo de TPR, Epica, Nightwihs, Within Temptation, etc, esa música me subía mucho el ánimo, llegue a la escuela y aparque al lado del Porsche 911 turbo amarillo canario de Alice y me baje, hoy me veía un poco rocker pero me daba igual, entre a el salón y hablé un poco con una chica algo tímida Angela Webber, me presento a sus amigos entre ellos Mike Newton, un chico rubio que creía ser el popular, me reí internamente por eso, me la pasaba muy bien con ellos, aunque Jessica fuera una chismosa era muy carismática, en el almuerzo me senté en su mesa, prefería estar con ellos que al lado de Edward y Bella.

Salí de allí y me encamine a la clase de música, sonreí amplio, amaba esa clase, al llegar me posicione el una de las bancas traseras para poder ver mejor todo a mi alrededor, el profesor llego y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que se iba a hacer este año en la materia, no le preste mucha atención hasta que me llamo, levante la vista y me sonroje por lo que había dicho, tenía que pasar al frente a cantar algo, le explique que no era buena cantando, una obvia mentira, pero tenía que hacer algo para no cantar frente a todos ellos, por mi sangre de bruja y la ponzoñosa de vampiro mi voz era algo que los humanos no podían evitar seguir cuando cantaba, era una perfecta red de caza, podían ir y hacer lo que fuera al escucharla, aún con todos los intentos de no hacerlo el profesor me obligo, lentamente me levante y camine hacía el frente del salón, aunque un humano lo había visto como algo rápido de igual forma, respire hondo y comencé a cantar:

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt<br>Suddenly goes away somehow  
>One step closer<p>

Hice una pequeña pausa antes del coro y canté con más fuerza, esa canción me recordaba a tantas cosas vividas con Edward que no podía evitar cantar con tanto sentimiento.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Iba a seguir cantando pero preferí no hacerlo, todos a mí alrededor parecían hipnotizados, respire hondo y deje de cantar esperando a que vuelvan a sí mismos, el profesor fue el primero que reacciono pero no el primero que aplaudió, a mi lado recostado en la puerta estaba un muy sonriente Edward, todos en la clase siguieron con su aplauso pero yo solo lo miraba a él, en sus ojos se notaba algo de alegría y ternura, baje la mirada y me sonroje un poco, el profesor me felicito y yo solo asentí.

No note cuando se había acabado la escuela, pero ya estaba en mi auto de vuelta a la casa, en mi mente solo estaba Edward, maldije por eso y me relaje con algo de música esta vez no fue Tarja o Simone la que cantaba, eran Iron and Wine. Tararee la canción sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Flightless bird era una hermosa canción que a mi pesar me hacían recordar a Edward, al bajar del auto él estaba allí, me tendió la mano y yo sin pensarlo dos veces la tome, caminamos entre el bosque con lentitud, no sabía a dónde me llevaba hasta que reconocí el camino, nuestro prado, al llegar vi ese hermoso lugar lleno de flores y con grandes árboles alrededor nos sentamos en silencio y el comenzó a cantar la misma canción que yo había cantado en clase de música, pero era diferente él me miraba a los ojos mientras lo hacía y en ningún momento soltaba mi mano, era un momento realmente mágico hasta que escuchamos unos gritos muy cerca de nosotros, sentí la necesidad de correr hacia el oeste y eso hice pero sentada en una roca se encontraba una pelirroja que conocía hace tiempo, Victoria me veía con una sonrisa espeluznante…

**Mañana seguirá :D**

**Espero sus reviews, Teffy**


	10. A thousand years II

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto, mi ooc ha tenido algunos inconvenientes... aquí esta la secuela del anterior capítulo, espero les guste.**_

_**Capitulo 7: A thousand years II**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí Victoria?- Mi voz salió en un pequeño susurro, su sonrisa ese ensancho al oír su nombre, tal vez creía que no la recordaba, a su lado apareció un chico rubio, alto y delgado, sus ojos rojos y su mirada penetrante me hicieron caer en cuenta de que algo malo se traían entre manos esos dos. Victoria volteo la vista a el recién llegado y sonriendo, este le devolvió a sonrisa y luego ella hablo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para mirarme.**_

_**-Te necesito Stephanie- Rodé los ojos bufando con suavidad, eso era algo habitual, siempre le había echo favores a ella, ya que fue la única que me acogió y me ayudo cuando no tenía a nadie, pase muchos años con ella y James, al recordarlo me sorprendí que no se encontrara con ella, ellos eran tan unidos, donde estaba uno estaba el otro. -Necesito que nos vuelvas mas fuertes, a los dos- La mire negando, suspire y le respondí.**_

_**-Sabes que no lo haré Victoria, ya te ayude a que James fuera el mejor rastreador y que tu fueras increíble con las venganzas, no me pidas mas que a mi parecer ya te he dado suficiente.- Y así era, antes de que ella y James se encontraran con Laurent, yo había modificado sus habilidades.**_

_**-Vamos Steph, solo esta vez y te aseguro que nunca mas te vuelvo a molestar- Bajo de la roca y me miro suplicante, rodé los ojos ante su mirada de perrito, era una debilidad para mi, ya que con su rostro felino se veía algo raro pero maravilloso. -Di que si, por favor-.**_

_**-¿Para que es esta vez Victoria? ¿Una venganza, una conquista, que es?- En eso ella se alejo de mi y me sonrió de nuevo de esa forma que te helaba la sangre y te ponía los pelos de punta, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, esa mirada la conocía, nunca traía nada bueno. Solté el aire, que mis pulmones contenían, en un sonoro suspiro y susurre -Dime que es Victoria-**_

_**-Algo que te convendrá a ti y a mi- Eso me tomo por sorpresa, ¿algo que me convendría a mi? ¿que podría ser eso?, con un gesto le dije que prosiguiera. -Será una sorpresa querida- Bufé rodando los ojos, conocía a Victoria, y sabía que si le decía que no, iba a insistir por mucho tiempo.**_

_**-Necesito una pertenencia suya, de los dos- Victoria me miro algo dubitativa pero en seguida sobre mi mano estaba un collar de cuero bastante gastado y trozo de un pañuelo de tela, con las iniciales R.B, en ella la esencia del chico junto a Victoria se notaba bastante, tome el trozo de tela y sobre este puse el collar, lo envolví bien junto con dos flores, las palabras en latín brotaban de mis labios tan suavemente que eran casi inadubles, la tela en mi mano poco a poco se convertía en mármol, eso simbolizaba que ellos se convertían en seres cada vez mas fuertes, sus chillidos eran agudos ya que era como si cada parte de su piel cambiara por piedra. Al terminar la transición tome el trozo de mármol y lo guardé en un lugar seguro, los cuerpos de Victoria y su acompañante yacían en el suelo. -Espero, sea verdad que es para beneficio de ambas... si no es así, recuerda que yo te cree y tengo la capacidad de destruirte- Mi sonrisa se torno dulce al finalizar esto y le dije: -fue un placer volver a verte-.**_

_**Con eso di media vuelta separándome de ellos, mis pasos eran lentos y firmes, habían muchas dudas en mi cabeza dando vueltas, primero Edward, luego Jacob, mi familia y ahora Victoria, camine sin rumbo, estaba totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a donde me dirigía, y mi subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada, luego de un momento comencé a reconocer las flores... estaba en el prado, en nuestro prado, me senté en el centro de este y miré a mi al rededor, muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pasaban por mi mente, suspire abrazando mis piernas en mi pecho y enterrando mi cara en estas, no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, era lo correcto, no lo sabía, pero eso era lo que esperaba. Allí me quede durante no se cuanto tiempo, en ese mismo lugar, en esa misma postura, sin moverme, sin hacer ruido alguno, hasta que unos pasos y una voz que ya se me hacía conocida se acerco, no lo suficiente para verme pero si lo suficiente para poder escucharla, rápidamente me levante de allí y me escondí entre los árboles, el olor de los pinos y algunas flores escondía mi aroma, así que Edward no podía saber que yo estaba allí y la humana menos.**_

_**-Edward, por favor, dime ¿qué esta pasando?- La voz de Bella se escuchaba agobiada, dolida y desesperada. -Desde que Stephanie volvió nada es lo mismo, Alice pasa mas tiempo con ella, Rosalie esta de mejor humor y tu... ya no vas cada noche a mi habitación- Me trague un pesado suspiro, eso era típico de Edward, la necesidad de proteger a alguien que ama es grande en él, a mi también me veía dormir, en esos días hasta en sueños me sentía protegida, sentía a alguien conmigo. Mire entre las ramas de los árboles de la escena y él estaba pasando su mano derecha sobre su nuca varias veces, era claro que estaba incomodo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Bella se le adelanto y con voz rota le pregunto: -Es que acaso,¿ya no me amas?- Su mirada mostraba claramente el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento, Edward tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, unió su frente con la de ella y respondió:**_

_**-No digas eso, yo te amo- Su mirada se unió con la de ella, era tan profunda, tan llena de un sentimiento, de ese sentimiento, amor, suspire y salí de allí, no podía seguir viendo eso, me estaba partiendo el corazón, volví a caminar y luego de un momento reviviendo el momento en mi cabeza, noté que no era verdad que me partía el corazón, me dolía, era verdad, pero no era el mismo sentimiento que hace décadas, era diferente, y como una estrella fugaz en mitad de una noche sin luna, la imagen de un chico de tez morena, ojos avellana y una sonrisa deslumbrante, Jacob Black apareció en mi mente y una gran sonrisa en mis labios. **_

_**Al llegar a casa Alice me acorralo con preguntas, yo solo reí y la abracé diciendo que cuando fuéramos de compras le diría todo, con lujo de detalles, ella sonrío triunfante y no precisamente por que le iba a contar todo, subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, la radio comenzó a sonar y la canción era nada mas y nada menos que "A Thousand years" sonreí como una tonta enamorada y comencé a cantar con voz suave la canción.**_

_**-Lamento mucho lo que viste en nuestro prado esta tarde- Su voz me sobresalto tanto que dí un pequeño salto y me levante de la cama, Edward estaba allí con una mirada de arrepentimiento marcada en sus ojos, yo le sonreí y palmeé su hombro con suavidad, de nuevo, esas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, hice caso omiso a ellas y le dije:**_

_**-No tienes porque disculparte, es tu novia.-**_

_**-Desearía que ella fueras tu- Eso me dolió, pero no por mi, si no por ella. No demostré eso y me acerqué tanto a él que sentía su gélido aliento sobre mis labios.**_

_**-Pero no soy yo y tu no puedes hacer algo al respecto sin hacerle daño a ella- Uno de sus brazos se aferro a mi cintura y la mano que tenía libre paso por mi nuca acercándome mas a él, mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho, sus ojos se posaron en los míos, haciendo que me perdiera en ese mar ámbar que poco a poco se convertía en un abismo negro por el deseo, en un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta con su pie y me acorralo entre la madera de la puerta y su frío cuerpo, nuestros labios se fundieron un beso, no era como los de antes, no era nada habitual, era un beso cargado de pasión, lujuria, deseo.**_

_**Mis manos se movieron entre su polera, tocando ese pecho frío, pero que sobre mis manos ardía como si del sol se tratase, mis manos se encargaron de su polera y las suyas de la mía, nuestros cuerpos se movían como si hubiésemos sido creados para amoldarse al otro, nuestras manos viajaban entre nuestros cuerpos conociendo el otro, explorando. Besos, abrazos y caricias se entrelazaban, entonces vi una parte de él que nunca había visto y a decir verdad me encantó, era algo salvaje pero tierno, su delicadeza mezclada con esa pasión era algo extraño pero casi mágico. La luna nos daba la luz necesaria, la radio seguía sonando y hacía un ambiente perfecto para la ocasión, esa fue la primer noche que nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, me sentí tan... llena de vida, tan amada en ese momento y... cansada. Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco, sentí que una sabana cubría mi cuerpo desnudo y unos brazos se aferraban a mi cintura para protegerme, después los brazos que me recibieron, fueron los de Morfeo.**_

_**3:00 a.m marcaba el reloj que había a un lado de mi cama, sobre una pequeña mesa de noche, la radio estaba apagada, por un momento pensé que había imaginado todo, hasta que unos besos pasaban desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro, volteé lentamente mi vista hasta encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos ámbar que me miraban con tanta ternura que podían derretir a cualquier persona, acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso, como antes, como hace 70 años, como cuando solo eramos nosotros dos. En ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo y eso no era nada a lo que se aproximaba.**_

_**¿Les gusto? Perdonen que sea tan corto, pero mi imaginación no es tan volada como para hacer mas. **_

_**Espero sus reviews, Teffy.**_


	11. Aviso 2 15122013

_**Lamento mucho no haber vuelto a subir un cap, estaba en verdad muy ocupad ya que era mi último año de secundaria, preparatoria, como quieran llamarle, y pues eso consumió todo mi tiempo, pero les prometo terminar esta historia, espero desde hoy comenzar a publicar nuevos capítulos y ¡uno especial de año nuevo!... bueno ese tal vez sea una historia aparte.**_

_**De nuevo lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero sus reviews n-n.**_

_**Teffy.**_


End file.
